Calling All Snails! Transcript
SpongeBob: Squidward! Toast is ready! Squidward: Coming! Patrick: (Yawns) SpongeBob: What's with all the yawning while your sleeping late anyway, Patrick? Patrick: Well SpongeBob, I was about to sleep late that night, I was to tired for going on adventures. SpongeBob: Really? I never thought of that. Squidward: (Came to the table and sits down) I'm here. SpongeBob: Oh, Squidward you're here early. Squidward: Oh, SpongeBob thanks for the toast you made. Patrick: SpongeBob made it extra crispy with butter on it. Squidward: Oh really? (Tastes it and he likes it) I love it. SpongeBob: You're gonna need a lot of strenght to go to The Krusty Krab tomorrow, so I toasted with extra love. Squidward: Well thanks for the toast, SpongeBob and Patrick. You two are good neighbors after all. SpongeBob: Well we better be going to Boating School to record that test I took. Patrick: Let's go! (SpongeBob goes back to his house. in the bedroom. Gary, Snellie and Lary watched him walking around his bedroom. His owners was getting ready to leave) Gary: I sure wish SpongeBob would hurry up and go to Boating School. I can't wait to go to the Snail Clubhouse. Because in Bikini Bottom, They are so many of us snails. Snellie: What are they're names again, Gary? Lary: Can you tell them who they are? (Gary's thought cloud appears) Gary: Well... There's Daniel and Boss. They were our first friends. Next there's Dan and Spike. There from the snail gang at Snail-Park. Then there's Micheal, Victoria, Eugene, And of course Pat the Snail, Penney, Sweet Sue and Edward and Rocky. SpongeBob: Good morning! (Gary's thought cloud disappears) Gary, Snellie and Lary: Meow! SpongeBob: (Came by) Okay, I'm going you three! Lary: Finally. SpongeBob: Bye! (Opens the door walks out of his bedroom and his house and closes the door) Gary: Now we can make our great escape! (He, Snellie and Lary slithered off the newspaper bed thought out the window on top of the pineapple roof and jumped down really really far went in mid-air and came down on the ground with a splat) Come on you guys, were off to the clubhouse. Snellie and Lary: Yaay!! (Gary, Snellie and Lary slithered off to the clubhouse then they see two of their snailfriends Daniel and Mary's Ex- boyfriend/Boss. Daniel was sitting on the ground crying) Daniel: I can't find it! Boss: How could you be so clumsy? (Gary, Snellie and Lary scampered up to them) Gary: Hi Boss. Hi Daniel. Boss: Hey, Runts! Daniel: Good morning, Gary or rather bad morning. Gary: Is something wrong? Boss: Daniel's upset because he lost his petball again. Snellie: You did? Lary: Boss, Daniel was always losing his squishy petball. Daniel: I tripped on a big blade of grass and it slipped out of my hands! Boss: We've all lost squishy petballs. You'll find another one before you know it, Daniel. Daniel: How could you be so sure? I may never see another petball AGAIN!!!!!!! (Cried. Gary, Snellie and Lary wanted to make Daniel happy again. They had to find his squishy petball! They peered closer Daniel was sitting on something) Gary: Wait a second, move over will you? (Daniel moved over and there was his squishy petball. He has been sitting on it) There it is! Daniel: You've found it! Gary you're the greatest snail in the whole Bikini Bottom! (Picks up the squishy petball) Snellie: Gary's good at finding things. Lary: I wish I was good at finding things. But I'm still different than Gary. Boss: (To Lary) I know what you are thinking, Little Tan Runt. Lary: Yeah, I know that. Gary: Hey guys, Let's go to the clubhouse and see who's there. I am just dying to see that my snailkids are waiting for us at Snail-Park. (On there way at Snail-Park, Boss sniffed his nose and looked all around then he, Gary, Snellie, Lary and Daniel ran into some snailkids) Victoria: Hi Gary! We're over here! Gary: Hi Micheal. Hi Victoria. Snellie: Hi Eugene. Hi Pat. Hi Sweet Sue. (Gary, Snellie, Lary, Daniel and Boss stared at three new snails standing behind Micheal, Victoria, Eugene, Pat and Sweet Sue) Pat: Meow, meow, meow, meow, meow, meow, meow, meow. Boss: Hey! Who have you brought with you? Lary: Yeah. Who are those three new snails of yours? Victoria: Some new snailfriends who wanted to join the clubhouse. Micheal: There's three of them we wanted you to meet. Snellie: Wow. A snail can never have enough friends! Isn't that right, Boss? Boss: That's right. Petey: (In Maxwell's voice) My name's Petey. And I live in a bookstore. Apleagure. Victoria: I'll introduce you to these guys too. (Pointed to the other snails) That's Mosteeze and Foofie. Foofie: (in Duckworth's voice) Hi. Mosteeze: (In Sandy a ham ham's voice) Like hi. I'm Mosteeze! (Twirls her ribbon and does a spin) Boss: Look at her! Gary: Wow. She's doing one of them jim..mm..mo..nus. (Just then, a big green ball rolled out of no where and landed in front of the snails. Everyone screamed) Boss: That's ball's alive! Daniel: Somebody save me! Boss: (Slithered up to the mysterious green ball) You can't scare us, you old haunted ball! (Tries to hit it with his baseball bat. The green ball jumped out of the way. He raised his baseball bat to swing again) This time I've got you! Gary: Hold it! (Sniffs the green ball) Boss: Why did you stop me? Gary: (Sniffed all around the green ball) My nose never lies. That's Mr. Krabs' Worm. (All snails but Gary, Snellie and Lary gasps. The green ball cured up from his head and his wiggily body strenghtined up. It was only Mr. Doodles) Mr. Doodles: (In Tolee's voice) Trick or Treat! Hi everybody! I'm Mr. Doodles! I'm a worm. Everyone but Mr. Doodles: (Chantting) Hi Mr. Doodles. Gary: Do you want to join our snail club too, Mr. Doodles? Mr. Doodles: (Smiled happily) Yeah! Gary: Yay Mr. Doodles! We'll show you the Snail-Park inside the Snail Clubhouse and introduce you to all the other snails. Come on! Boss: This way gang, follow me! (He hurried into the snail clubhouse here at snail-park. The other snails and Mr. Doodles followed him. They scurried down a tunnel and thought the clubhouse door. The Snail Clubhouse is where Boss, Dan and Spike lived. It was a fun place. It had stairs to climb, Chairs to sit in and games to play. Once inside, Gary introduced four new snails to his other friends in the clubhouse) Gary: And over here is Edward. These two snail gangs are Dan and Spike. And this guy here is Penney. Penney: Howdy hodely hooah! Here's a new snailfriends song. (He began to dance and sing) We're the new snailfriends but here's the rub you got to say 'howdy' if you want to join the club! I'm a new snailfriend watch me dance, you can all see your underpants! (Laughs) Edward: Hmph. Always doing something to get his attention. Penney: You said something? (He gave Edward an angry look) Edward: Hey, uh... I was just saying we should take turns cleaning the clubhouse. 'Cause snails love to keep their houses tidy. (Everyone agrees) Gary: Well, Now that we named everybody... Petey: Oh, say Gary, you're forgeting somebody up there. (He points to a rock upstairs) Rocky: Zu zu zu. Gary: Oh right. That's Rocky. He's a rocksnail. He was Patrick star's rocksnail since Snellie and I were in a Bikini Bottom Snail Race together. And he sleeps all the time. Petey: Lucky guy. Boss: As leader of the snail gang I think the first thing we should do is play a game together so that Dan and Spike and I chat together. All Snails: Yaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaay!!! Mr. Doodles: Yeah! Yeah! Yeah! Gary: And after that, does anyone want to play Hide and go seek with me, Snellie and Lary? Come on! Snellie and Lary: Yeah! Daniel: That sounds good! Pat: (She jumps up and down with a glee) Meow. Meow. Meow. Meow. Meow. (Gary, Snellie and Lary loved having so many new snailfriends when the scene fades to black. The next scene cuts to Boating School where Mrs. Puff is calling the names and giving out tests for their high score) Mrs. Puff: Next, SpongeBob SquarePants. SpongeBob: Yes Mrs. P. (Mrs. Puff hands the test to SpongeBob for his high score. SpongeBob sees it and only has 10% on it) WHAT!!? 10%?!! (Everyone all talking at once) Mrs. Puff: Look again, SpongeBob. SpongeBob: Huh? (Moves his thumb off his test revealing another zero next to the first one) 100?!! YES!!! YAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAY!!! I'm a genuis look! (Mrs. Puff sighs) Squilliam: (Laughs) Great job, SpongeBob you even got the high score. But it was an open book exam remember? How the class got an A? You're not the only one. SpongeBob: It wasn't? (All the fish in class laughed. The next scene cuts to the Snail Clubhouse "Tap! Tap!" Gary, Snellie, Lary and Petey watched Mr. Doodles use a hammer to build a wooden desk) Mr. Doodles: Here's our official clubhouse desk. Petey: Oh great! Now I'll have some place to read my favorite books. Thanks a lot, Mr. Doodles. Gary: And it'll make a really great place to hide. Mr. Doodles: The people think that my owner Mr. Krabs is a carpenter that can build anything. I want to be a carpenter myself. Gary: You're already a good builder. Petey: A handy worm like no other. (Mr. Doodles laughs. In another part of the clubhouse Daniel and Dan the orange snail with a red cap on his head were both pulling on a toy truck) Daniel: This is my truck and you can't play with it! Get your own toy, Dan! This one is mine! Dan: Quit being selfish! Let me have a turn! (They pulled on it so hard that the truck broke into two pieces) Daniel: AAH! Look what you did you broke my saman truck! (Cried) Snellie: Poor Daniel. Lary: Yeah, That orange snail with a red cap on broke his toy truck. Edward: (Strode over to Dan) Which just goes to show which that just proves that being a bully doesn't get you anywhere. You might have a little respect. Dan: What does that mean!? Spike: Very funny!! Penney: Looky here!! (Micheal, Sweet Sue and Eugene snuck up behind Edward and Edward startled. He jumped back and landed on Penney) Get off of me!!! Edward: Somebody help!! (Penney began to chase Edward around the clubhouse) Spike: Get em!! (Dan and Spike chased Edward and Penney around the clubhouse. They crashed into Mr. Doodles' new desk and broke it. Then Dan and Spike chase Penney and Edward again) Mr. Doodles: Look what they did to my desk! Hey! Get back here! (He joined the chase) Gary: Hang on a minute, Mr. Doodles! (Edward, Penney, Dan, Spike and Mr. Doodles ran up the stairs. They zoomed past Mosteeze) Mosteeze: Yaay total pet race! Victoria: Don't fight you guys!! (But the snails and Mr. Doodles didn't listen. They jumped over Victoria and tangled her green bow) AAAH! LOOK WHAT'VE YOU DONE TO MY LUCKY GREEN BOW!!! (She joined the chase too) Micheal: Hey hey hey please stop fighting! Eugene: You're gonna get us all... (Edward, Penney, Dan, Spike, Mr. Doodles and Victoria crashed into Micheal, Eugene and Sweet Sue and Sweet Sue's belt was ruined) Sweet Sue: Look at what you did to my brown belt! Micheal, Eugene and Sweet Sue: (They joined the chase too) Get back here! (Edward, Penney, Dan, Spike, Mr. Doodles, Victoria, Micheal, Eugene and Sweet Sue bumped into Foofie who was standing here by the slide his mustche gets all messed up) Foofie: Ow! Grrrrrrrrrrrrrrrr...Why you!!! (He joined the chase too. They jumped over Rocky but he did not wake up) Rocky: Zu zu zu! (Gary, Snellie and Lary watched them from down stairs) Gary: Calm down, guys! Let's not fight! Pat: MEOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOW!!! (But all the snails and Mr. Doodles didn't even slow down. Mary's Ex- boyfriend/Boss sat in his favorite chair looking at his flower) Boss: A flower so soft and lovely, I have never seen, secretly plucked from Mary's garden, which is so green. As sweet as Mary the Snail herself. (Scene flashes back to the episode "Gary in Love" where we see a little snail named Mary on the seesaw at Snail-Park. Then the scene flashes back to Mary's Ex- boyfriend sitting at his favorite chair. He had a crush on a little snail named Mary and starts to sniff the flower. Suddenly, Edward, Penney, Dan, Spike, Mr. Doodles, Victoria, Micheal, Eugene, Sweet Sue, Foofie, Gary, Snellie and Lary ran over Boss. They stepped on his nose, Knocked him out of his chair and crushed his flower) Don't step on my nose! (He sees his ruined flower and gasps) Oh no! My flower! (Meanwhile Daniel was still very upset about his broken truck) Daniel: Dan broke my truck! (Petey's upset about the broken desk) Petey: They broke my desk! Now how am I suppose to read?! How could they do that?! This is distracterating! Mosteeze: (Swings and slides down the cord) WHEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEE!!! (Victoria was mad about the green bow) Victoria: (Screamed angrily) YOU GUYS OWE ME A NEW BOW!!! (Boss watched all the snails and Mr. Doodles running around the clubhouse. He wished he could keep them from fighting but the snails and Mr. Doodles did not seem to care about what they broke or whose feelings they hurt) Boss: Meow meow meow meow. ENOUGH!!! STOP THE MADNESS YOU MONSTERS!!! (All of the snails and Mr. Doodles stopped running and stared at Boss) Gary: Roger that Boss. (Dan and Spike slithered to Boss angrily at the snails and Mr. Doodles) Boss: We invited you here to play, but you all treated our house like a jungle gym! We can't take it anymore! Everyone out of our clubhouse!! Gary: Calm down, Boss. There's no reason to get upset. Boss: WHAHNAAANAAANAAANAAANAAA.. (Dan and Spike's face's turned red with anger) Boss, Dan and Spike: JUST GET OUT AND LEAVE US ALONE!!!!!!!!!!!! (They grabbed all of the snails and Mr. Doodles and threw them out of the clubhouse. They flew though outside in mid-air and landed in a big pile with a splat but not Mr. Doodles he landed wiggily on the snails. Boss slammed the clubhouse door behind them) Daniel: I'm not sure what we did but we sure made Boss, Dan and Spike mad. Gary: Yeah, I guess we got a bit too rowdy. Petey: I'll never read anything but the books on every place. Edward: Is this gonna be no more visiting the clubhouse? No more tea and cans of snail-po, a box of snail-nips or organic snail food? No more eating in the dumpster with Boss? (Gary, Snellie and Lary sighs) Penney: Uh say, Let's get out of here. (All snails but Gary, Snellie, Lary and Mr. Doodles walk away sadly) Gary: Bye guys. (Gary, Snellie, Lary and Mr. Doodles are very sad. Scene cuts to Bikini Bottom where SpongeBob, Patrick, Squidward, Sandy and Pearl are walking around town. SpongeBob is holding his driving test paper while to his friends) SpongeBob: Wow. With braves like this I didn't know how I did it without getting a license. Pearl: C'mon, SpongeBob. You've got the high score. Why not show it to the others? Sandy: Why not show your driving test to show to your parents. Patrick: To who? SpongeBob: That's a brilliant idea, Sandy. Let's go! (Scene cuts to the flower shop where all moms are flower shopping and planting flowers) Margret SquarePants: Are all the flowers planted, girls? Maggne Star: I love planting daizies. Mama Squid: I wanna plant the roses. (Doorbell rings) Mama Krabs: Could you get the door, Margret? Margret SquarePants: Okay. (Goes to the door opens it and there was SpongeBob, Patrick, Squidward, Sandy and Pearl) Oh. SpongeBob. Thank goodness you're here. Sandy: Psst. SpongeBob, tell her something about the test. SpongeBob: Oh right. Guess what I got from the boating test. Mama Krabs: Hey Margret SquarePants! Margret SquarePants: Coming! Oh Gary the Snail I'm sorry but Maggne Star, Mama Squid, Mama Krabs and I are working at the flower shop. Tell you all about it when I get to the pineapple. SpongeBob: But I'm SpongeBob, Mom. Margret SquarePants: Nice to see you again, Patrick. (Walks off) SpongeBob: But Mom... (Next scene cuts to the business office where all dads are working and printing and writing) Grandpa Red Beard: (To Harold SquarePants) One day you're gonna be a great business person just like all the other dads. Harold SquarePants: Sure Grandpa Red Beard. Herb Star: Parton me, Harold. There's a problem in the kitchen. Harold SquarePants: No can do there's probably an accident or something. (Phone rings. He picks it up and answers it) SquarePants residents how may I...? (Pause) Oh, hi SpongeBob how did you...? (Pause) Gotta run but can we tell all about it when your mom and I get to the pineapple? Okay son gotta go. (Hangs up the phone and picks up the cell phone and answers it) Harold here! (Scene cuts to SpongeBob, Patrick, Squidward, Sandy and Pearl outside. SpongeBob sighily groans and moans and hangs up the phone at the phone booth) SpongeBob: My parents wanted to show me the test that I have taken but they don't even care. Squidward: What's better about it? I'd liked it better before. Maybe your parents are kinda busy doing their work. Patrick: Why not show your boating test to Gary. He'll be glad to see your perfect mark. Pearl: He's right, SpongeBob. Gary, Snellie and Lary are going to be so happy when they see your perfect mark. (They got out of the phone booth) Sandy: C'mon we can go back to the pineapple and find the little guys. (Bubbles come up as the scene cuts back to SpongeBob's pineapple house. Gary, Snellie and Lary sat on SpongeBob's couch all by themselves. They did not feel like playing, they did not feel like eating snail food, they did not feel like doing anything) Gary: The snails and Mr. Doodles are in grave danger of having our clubhouse all broken up. (Gary's thought cloud appears of what Edward said earrier) Edward: Is this gonna be no more visiting the clubhouse? No more tea and cans of snail-po, a box of snail-nips or organic snail food? No more eating in the dumpster with Boss? (Gary's thought cloud disappeears with a poof) Snellie: Oh. I don't want to lose all of our new friends! Lary: What are we gonna do? Gary, Snellie and Lary: (Starts to cry loudly) MREOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOW!!! MREOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOW!!! (SpongeBob, Patrick, Sqiudward, Sandy and Pearl walked into the pineapple house. They had just gotten out of Boating School seeing them both made Gary, Snellie and Lary feel a little better) SpongeBob: Hello Gary! Sandy: Howdy little guys! (Gary, Snellie and Lary stops crying and smiles) Gary: Hey it's SpongeBob, Patrick, Squidward, Sandy and Pearl! Patrick: I wonder if they're asleep. Snellie: Nope. Just sitting in the couch waiting for some company. Sandy: Wouldn't want to wake them up. Squidward: I hope Snellie stays away from that mutt. Lary: Maybe SpongeBob can help us figure out what to do! (SpongeBob, Patrick, Squidward, Sandy and Pearl walked up to Gary, Snellie and Lary who are sitting on the couch) SpongeBob: Ohh, there you are! You little guys weren't asleep. Squidward: I knew it. Snellie is still with Gary and Lary sitting on the couch. Sandy: I knew they could get along just fine. Pearl: Yeah. I always wanted to see three of SpongeBob's and Squidward's snails. Patrick: (To SpongeBob) Tell Gary, Snellie and Lary about the test. (SpongeBob reached into his backpack. He pulled out a piece of paper and held it up for Gary, Snellie and Lary to see) Lary: What is that? SpongeBob: Ta-da! (The paper had some writing on it. Gary, Snellie and Lary did not know what it mean't) Gary: A piece of paper? We don't see how that will help us. But SpongeBob is excited, so it must be good news. (He, Snellie and Lary smiles) SpongeBob: I got a perfect mark! Snellie: Maybe he's going to give us that paper then we can shred it and made Boss a great big fall! Lary: Yeah. That's a great way to make things better! Gary, Snellie and Lary: YAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAY!!! (Jumps up and down all around and running all around excited) SpongeBob: Look! I think they're happy about my perfect mark. Thanks Gary, Snellie and Lary. Pearl: See? We told you everyone would be glad for you. SpongeBob: I don't know why I was so worried. Hey, do you wanna grab some of those Krabby Patties to eat and then maybe go play? Sandy: Sure! I always wanted to eat Krabby Patties. Pearl: There's plenty of Krabby Patties down at The Krusty Krab. Squidward: And I'll be standing at the register all day. Patrick: I can sure whip up some of those Krabby Patties. SpongeBob: Okay, Gary, Snellie and Lary see you later! (The five friends left the pineapple house. Gary, Snellie and Lary stopped running and jumping around the house) Gary: Okay, SpongeBob, but make sure you give us that piece of paper. Snellie: SpongeBob and Squidward were worried about how their friends would feel. Lary: Doesn't he know that his friends will like them no matter what? Gary: That's what friends are for! That's it! Boss, Dan and Spike are our snailfriends. And friends like one another no matter what! Meanwhile, we've got things to take care of! (Scene fades to black. Scene fades back to Boss, Dan and Spike who are sitting inside the clubhouse all by themselves. They crossed their arms over their chest and felt very grumpy) Boss: Ah finally. Now we can have our peace and quiet, Now that all the runts are out of our clubhouse. Dan: Nobody would ever bother us ever again. Spike: I think you have to be more predictive than that. Boss: We like it better by ourselves. Who needs friends anyway? Dan and Spike: We Do!! (Boss, Dan and Spike stood up and paced back and forth) Dan: We can't help worrying about Gary, Snellie, Lary and the others. Spike: How are they going to make it on their own? Boss: Nope, forget it. It's not our problem anymore. (Suddenly, Boss, Dan and Spike heard someone snoring "Zu zu zu!" They we're not alone after all. Rocky was asleep upstairs. The little rock snored very loudly. Then Rocky started to sing in his sleep) Rocky: Can't find me love. Everybody needs somebody. (Snores) Boss: Rocky's right. Spike: Well what did he say in his sleep? Boss: Well fellas, there's no use saying this but... We've got to get the snails to come back. Dan: Let's go. (Boss, Dan and Spike slithered out of the clubhouse. They scampered through the tunnel and climbed out of the hole under the big tree) Spike: How will we ever find them? Boss: (Looked up at the big tree above him) That's how! (Boss, Dan and Spike climbed the tall tree. They scurried onto one of the highest branches and carefully climbed to the tip of the long limb) Gary!!? Spike: Lary!!? Dan: Snellie!!? Mr. Doodles!!? Boss: Snails!!! Boss, Dan and Spike: PLEASE COME BACK!!! (They opened their mouths to shout again instead, they slipped and fell they grabbed the tip of the branch with their snailhands. The ground was far below them Boss, Dan and Spike didn't know how much longer they can hold on! Gary, Snellie and Lary ran to Snail-Park. The rest of the snails we're already there. Even Mr. Doodles) Snellie: Well, it looks like we're all thinking the same thing. Lary: Yeah, Let's go and set things right! Petey: How do we do that? Gary: First of all, we'll talk to Boss and apologize. Penney: I don't know if it's gonna be that easy though. What if Boss, Dan and Spike were serious about kicking us out of the clubhouse? Snellie: They could be bully snails but there's nothing to be afraid of. Lary: Yeah, a possitive that were sure they'll likes us as much as we like them! (Gary, Snellie and Lary ran toward the big tree. All the snails and Mr. Doodles followed them) Gary: Come on! Boss, Dan and Spike: Somebody! Help!!! Sweet Sue: That sounded like Boss, Dan and Spike! Boss, Dan and Spike: Help!!! Victoria: Look! They're up there! (Everyone looked up and saw Boss, Dan and Spike hanging from the end of a long branch) All Snails and Mr. Doodles: OH NO! Daniel: Boss is going to fall! Boss, Dan and Spike: Help us! (They kicked their slitherly bodies in the air as they're dangled far above the ground) Gary: Hang on Boss, we're coming! Snellie: We'll save you! Lary: Yeah! (Gary, Snellie and Lary quickly climbed up the tree trunk) All Snails and Mr. Doodles: CAREFUL GARY!!! Edward: Wait, I have an idea! (He led the snails and Mr. Doodles into the bushes. Gary, Snellie and Lary scurried onto the tree limb) Gary: We're on our way, Boss! (Gary, Snellie and Lary carefully crawled onto the end of the branch. They reached out to Boss, Dan and Spike) Boss: Gary!! Gary: Here Boss, hurry! My arm! Grab on to my arm hurry! Boss: I'll try! I'll try Gary! (Suddenly, the end of the tree limb snapped. Gary, Snellie, Lary, Boss, Dan and Spike fell. It was a long way down. They were going to hit the ground. Mr. Doodles and the other snails moved underneath them. They had made a giant net out of leaves and grass. They tried to get the net right under Gary, Snellie, Lary, Boss, Dan and Spike. Gary, Snellie, Lary, Boss, Dan and Spike kept falling but they did not hit the ground. They landed in the net and then bounced gently) Gary, Snellie, Lary, Boss, Dan and Spike: We're saved! (Laughs) All Snails and Mr. Doodles: Yaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaay!!! Snellie: That's what happens when we all work together. Gary: See, I told Snellie and Lary! We saved Boss, Dan and Spike from the nasty fall! Boss: Thanks Gary. Thanks guys! Dan and Spike: Awww! Micheal and Eugene: Hmmm. Pat: Meow. Sweet Sue, Mosteeze and Victoria: Yaay! Petey, Daniel and Foofie: Hmm. Penney, Edward and Mr. Doodles: Ha ha ha ha. Snellie: And after that big save we just did, we're going to meet a perfect mark SpongeBob made. All Snails and Mr. Doodles: What's a perfect mark? Penney: Do tell. Petey: It's what you try hard and do your best at work. Daniel: They have plently of tests at school. Mr. Doodles: And now that were together again we can finally play as long as we like! Pat: Meow!! (Everyone cheers. Then Gary remembered what had happened at the clubhouse) Gary: Hold up! (Everyone stops cheering) Boss listen, about this morning we've got something to say to you. All Snails and Mr. Doodles: ................. Boss: Don't get all serious on me. Let's go back to the clubhouse and have ourselves some fun! All Snails and Mr. Doodles: Hun? Gary: But, Boss-. Boss: We really missed you guys. And anyway, you guys need us around. It's dangerous out there to be all by yoursevles am I right? Gary: You're right! Snellie: I agree! Lary: Yeah! Boss: Okay gang, back to the clubhouse! (All snails and Mr. Doodles cheered and went back to the clubhouse. At the clubhouse, things were all back to normal. Rocky was sleeping through all of the noise. Mosteeze was playing and twirling the ribbon while laughing. Micheal, Sweet Sue, Eugene and Pat are sliding down the slide while Foofie is standing next to it. Mr. Doodles was hammering loudly on the stool. Daniel was crying because he lost his squishy petball again) Daniel: Where did my squishy petball get to? Victoria: Don't tell me you're going to buy another one. (And Edward and Penney were arguing again) Edward: You're hogging it again! Penney: No I ain't! Edward: Yes you are! Gary: I'm glad that everything turned back to normal. Snellie: Un-hun. And all the other snails and snailkids and Mr. Doodles are together again, now we can play again. Lary: I agree. Petey: Me too! Boss: Nethier would I. (Gary, Snellie, Lary, Petey, Boss, Dan and Spike started to laugh. That night Gary, Snellie and Lary went back to SpongeBob's Patrick's and Squidward's house at conch street when they see SpongeBob and Mr and Mrs. SquarePants are already inside) Gary: Hey. SpongeBob, Mr and Mrs. SquarePants went home before dinner already. (He, Snellie and Lary Slithered inside SpongeBob's pineapple and went back to the bedroom while Mr, Mrs. SquarePants and SpongeBob are talking in the kitchen at dinner time) Margret SquarePants: So what is it that you wanted to tell us? Harold SquarePants: Yeah son, let's hear about that boating test. SpongeBob: Well, to tell you all about the test, I have writting the pages so many times and drive the boatmobile in the boating exam. I got a perfect score. Margret SquarePants: That's great, honey. Harold SquarePants: You can say that again. SpongeBob: (Reached into his pocket he pulled out a piece of paper and held it up for Mr and Mrs. SquarePants to see) Ta-da!! Margret and Harold SquarePants: Whoooa. SpongeBob: Yes. Thank you. Margret SquarePants: That some high score you got there. Harold SquarePants: And it's got 100%. SpongeBob: I'm going to keep it so I can collect it for my test collection. Margret SquarePants: Okay. Don't forget just stay in bed while you're tired in the morning. (SpongeBob, Mr and Mrs. SquarePants laughed. In the bedroom that night, Gary was writing in his special notebook. It had a picture of a snail on it that look just like him. SpongeBob happily sees Gary, Snellie and Lary on his bed) Gary: SpongeBob's got a perfect score on his boating test today. And he's finally got 100% high score. He finally show me, Snellie and Lary that he's got a perfect mark. Mr and Mrs. SquarePants are happy too. That is what he did today. Snellie: We had a big day. We were real loud and Boss, Dan and Spike made us leave. But even though they were angry they were still our friends infact all of us snails help Boss, Dan and Spike when they are in trouble. That's what friends are for. Lary: Yeah, and were going to meet that piece of paper too. SpongeBob: (To Gary, Snellie and Lary) You snails sure had fun today didn't ya? I wonder what tomorrow's big adventure will be. Hun, Gary, Snellie and Lary? Gary: Meow. Snellie: Meow. Lary: Meow. (SpongeBob, Gary, Snellie and Lary fell fast asleep. SpongeBob is snoring peacefully as we zoom out to SpongeBob's pineapple home) THE END NEXT EPISODE OF THE ADVENTURES OF GARY THE SNAIL Gary: Hi. Gary the Snail here! SpongeBob: And SpongeBob! Gary: What's SpongeBob's doing going on this find afternoon? SpongeBob: I'm going jellyfishing with Patrick but you can't come. It's far too dangerous for snails like you. Gary: Well that's no problem. Anyway we snails are helping Boss getting ready for his old girlfriend. SpongeBob: Say who was that little girl snail anyway? Gary: Oh now I get it. Mary's coming! Gary, Snellie and Lary: Next time! "Come on out Mary!" See ya then!! Category:Episodes Category:Season One Episodes